The present disclosure relates to computer software, and more specifically, to software for the intelligent categorization of bookmarks.
Modern users may create many bookmarks. However, the bookmarks may not get named properly, and confusion may occur later on as to what the bookmarks are for. Also, when other users access the bookmarks, they may not understand the previous user's organization structure. Furthermore, users may unknowingly create multiple bookmarks for the same site. Many users do not appreciate the administrative hassle of keeping all of their bookmarks organized until they have too many, and it becomes too burdensome to reorganize them.